


good morning!

by hoars



Series: taekaisoo because [3]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars
Summary: Kyungsoo wakes up first.





	

Kyungsoo wakes up at eight a.m. for no other reason than he's been conditioned to the past few weeks. He opens his eyes and hates life and his boyfriends, because there isn't a chance in hell he's getting back to sleep. He lays in bed and glares at said boyfriends.   
  
Taemin likes to sleep as close to the wall as it allows, out of choice or out of deference to Jongin's habit of sprawling out on the bed Kyungsoo doesn't know. He's regulated to the edge of the bed, and normally, he's fine with the arrangement. He's the first to wake up due to his early lectures and he hates to wake up either boy.    
  
In a cramped full, Kyungsoo doesn't appreciate their sleeping arrangements half as much. Taemin snoozes half on the wall and half on Jongin. Kyungsoo is only on the bed because Jongin has a secure arm around Kyungsoo. It's uncomfortable and he's always afraid Jongin’s going to drop him.   
  
It only makes sense to creep out of bed, even if he doesn't know the home well, and slip out of Taemin's childhood bedroom. The posters and displayed items had been enlightening to say the least, but Kyungsoo still likes Taemin even if he's a FIFA nerd.    
  
The kitchen he finds is modern and beautiful. It's intimidating. It's nothing like his mom's dimly lit kitchen with only two counters for space. He hovers out of place, and then he realizes someone is home, and Taemin is a dirty  _ liar _ .   
  
The man hasn't seen him yet, with his back against Kyungsoo. He wears a simple white shirt and black slacks, and his hair is ruffled like it hasn't been brushed yet. It's black with ribbons of silver.    
  
Kyungsoo clears his throat, not wanting to scare the man.   
  
The man turns and smiles at him.   
  
"I told Jinki Taemin came home," the man says, and his accent speaks of the city he resides in.   
  
He's a very attractive man, silver fox bounces around unwelcome in Kyungsoo’s head, and that's terrible. There is only one person this man can be if he isn't Jinki. Kim Kibum, Lee Jinki's partner of fifteen years and practically Taemin's dad. Taemin is kind of a shit head and if he finds out what Kyungsoo was thinking--   
  
Kyungsoo shudders.    
  
People always assume Kyungsoo is the terrifying one because of his resting bitch face when in reality only the very stupid pissed Taemin off.   
  
"Kibum-ssi," Kyungsoo bows, somewhat jerkily from just waking up, and he wishes he had at least changed out of his sleep clothes and patted down his hair before meeting Taemin's sort of dad.    
  
"Call me Ki," Kibum says, returning the bow. He smiles, and Kyungsoo knows that smile. Taemin has a similar one that likes to taunt  _ I know something hilarious that's going to embarrass you. _ "What's your name?"   
  
Mortified, Kyungsoo barely says his name loud enough for Kibum to catch.   
  
"Nice to meet you," Kibum says. "Taemin's told me a little about you. When he bothers to call home." Irritation crosses his face, and for someone not directly related to Taemin through blood, it's amazing how similar their body language is. "I don't know why we bother to pay for his cellphone when he never uses it."   
  
"Jongin likes to yell at him for it, too," Kyungsoo shares, and then he panics.   
  
Has Taemin told his parents everything? That he isn't dating just Kyungsoo or just Jongin but the both of them? Taemin can be an airhead, and Kyungsoo is having some major doubts. For example, Taemin's parents weren't supposed to be here. Taemin swore his older brother and his partner were going on vacation to Jeju Island.   
  
"Remind me to send Jongin a nice Christmas present," Kibum says.   
  
The awkwardness is all one sided. Kyungsoo is used to that. Taemin doesn't know what the word means, bulldozing his way through any situation that might be deemed awkward and uncomfortable with his looks and personality. Jongin adapts to any social situation with ease. He can be laid back and relaxed with his study group, all sweet and shy smiles, and then later that night he's pounding back shot after shot at a party. It used to make Kyungsoo envious, but now he doesn't care.   
  
Taemin always backs Kyungsoo when he makes a situation awkward, and Jongin always makes him feel included, at the study group or at the party. They’re great, but neither one of them has Kyungsoo’s humility and ability to charm professors that aren’t even his to give Taemin or Jongin paper extensions.   
  
"Yes, sir," Kyungsoo says. His mama raised him to be polite.    
  
"Ki," Kibum reminds. "Taemin bothered to bring you home, so we'll probably see a lot of each other. Him and his brother are the same that way. They play things close to the chest until they're positive it's going to work out."    
  
His mama also raised him to date and eventually marry a woman, so maybe he can set aside her lesson on polite behaviour.   
  
Kyungsoo smiles cautiously.   
  
"Want coffee? I'm going to make breakfast real quick and then meet a client," Kibum says, and then he looks sternly at Kyungsoo. "Never eat anything the Lee brothers make you. Their taste buds are just  _ wrong. _ "    
  
"Yes, please," and Kyungsoo watches as Kibum presses buttons on one of those fancy coffee machines.    
  
The aroma is nearly instantly sweet and comforting, and Kyungsoo feels braver. Coffee is magic. He doesn't understand why Jongin can't stand the taste. Taemin likes the overpriced sweet stuff at the coffee shops, and looking at the family coffee machine, Kyungsoo can guess why.   
  
As the coffee is made, Kibum starts to dig out a rice maker. It's a routine nearly every child is familiar with, and Kyungsoo is speaking before he consciously makes the decision to do so, "I can help you with breakfast, Ki-ssi."   
  
Pleased surprise flashes across Kibum's face. The man's face is easy to read, as easy as Taemin's. Has Taemin adopted all of this man's behaviours as his own?    
  
"That'd be nice of you," Kibum says. "Could you wash the rice?"   
  
Kibum bustles away to dig in the fridge, content that Kyungsoo has the rice under control. He does it a manner that presumes Kyungsoo will get what he asked done, and it's vastly different from Taemin's absent minded behaviour that Kyungsoo blinks.   
  
"Will Jinki-ssi be eating with us?" Kyungsoo asks, measuring the rice.    
  
"Yeah, he really wanted to meet you guys," Kibum bobs his head, and he has so many vegetables balanced in his arms, Kyungsoo escapes any notion that breakfast will be simple. "He eats like Taemin so triple it."   
  
Obediently, Kyungsoo triples the rice. No wonder Kibum brought out the old rice maker. It knows how to feed a giant family.   
  
"Jinki doesn't like cucumber. What about Jongin?" Kibum asks, frowning at the green vegetable.   
  
"Hell eat it if it's served," Kyungsoo shrugs. "He's a black hole."   
  
Kibum smiles,  _ oh boy I could tell you about black holes _ , and tosses the cucumber aside. "Not going to bother then." The ingredients he has out are food staples like kimchi. Kyungsoo eyes them with curiosity. There's no way they're eating just rice and kimchi is there?   
  
Kibum catches his look, and he grimaces, "We don't cook much. Jinki went to get eggs.” 

They’re sitting at the dining table, sharing stories over coffee, when a the front door opens. A man in a holey and stained hoodie enters the dining room with a beaming smile. Kyungsoo knows he’s staring, but he can’t reconcile the man with the cowlick kissing Kibum’s cheek as someone Kibum, who looks perfect and put together, picked to spend his life. It is very obvious, though, that the Lee brothers are related. Taemin dressed similarly when he met the guys in Kyungsoo’s acapella group for the first time.

“I got your text just as I was checking out,” Jinki complains, smiling still, so Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’s witnessing a domestic. “Juice better be worth it.”

“Tell your brother not to date coffee haters,” Kibum huffs. “Now, go make eggs. Kyungsoo and I are starving.”

“Kyungsoo?” Jinki blinks, as if seeing Kyungsoo for the first time. Kyungsoo tightens his hands around his mug and fakes calm. Taemin is pretty bad in the morning, too.

“One of Taemin’s boyfriends,” Kibum says.

“Ah, and here I thought you finally carried through on finding someone younger,” Jinki teases. “Kyungsoo, nice to meet you,” Jinki says, and then he perks. “I’ll make you my special eggs!”

Alarm crosses Kibum’s face while Jinki heads towards the kitchen. Kyungsoo remembers Kibum’s warning not to eat anything the Lee brothers make, and he wonders what’s in Jinki’s “special” eggs. Eggs are hard to mess up, right? Fry them up and salt and pepper them.   


“Don’t you dare, Jinki!”

Kibum abandons his coffee and Kyungsoo to chase Jinki into the kitchen. There’s a lot of commotion in the kitchen, so Kyungsoo isn’t terribly surprised when Jongin enters the dining room, pulling a half asleep Taemin along with him. Jongin smiles in relief when he sees Kyungsoo. Taemin yawns until his jaw cracks. 

“Good morning, ‘Soo,” Jongin says.

“Mom and Dad are so freaking loud,” Taemin whines. “Why are they home?”

“Flight was overbooked,” Kyungsoo says. At Taemin’s expression of disbelief, Kyungsoo shrugs. “Ki told me.”

“Oh, no,” Taemin says, horrified. “How long have you been up? What did you guys talk about? Did you talk to Jinki, too?”

“Long enough that I like him!” Kibum shouts from the kitchen.

“Of course he talked to me!” Jinki adds.

“I like them,” Kyungsoo says mildly. Taemin lays his head on the dining table and starts moaning pathetically. Kyungsoo winks at Jongin to let the other boy in on the joke. “We share a lot of opinions about you.”

“I’m going back to bed,” Taemin whines.

“Sweet. I’ll stay here with Kyungsoo and your parents,” Jongin adds to Taemin’s misery.

“No! No more unsupervised visiting!”


End file.
